Once To Die
by Jedipati
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby celebrate, the humans get drunk, and they discuss dying and Hebrews 9:27.


_Title: _Once to Die

_Wordcount:_ 561

_Rating:_ PG

_Characters:_ Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby

_Summary:_ Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby celebrate, the humans get drunk, and they discuss dying and Hebrews 9:27.

_Spoilers/Warning:_ Basically, just expect spoilers for everything, though there isn't any real specific ones for Season 6.

_AN_: This story is set in some time when Bobby has his soul back, Sam and Dean are… well, Sam and Dean again, and Castiel has taken that stick out (again). In other words, the boys are back in town, and being silly.

Thanks must go to **pathsforme**, who was willing to take a second look at this story.

Also, this is _not _a death fic.

* * *

"You know, there's one thing I don't get," Bobby Singer mused. He, Sam and Dean Winchester, and Castiel the (restored) angel were relaxing in Bobby's kitchen, passing around a bottle or two of good scotch Bobby had been saving for something special.

Celebrating Sam's return from Hell seemed to be a good enough reason to use it. Even though it happened some time ago, this was their first chance for the four of them to celebrate.

"What's that?" Sam asked. He wasn't drunk, none of them were, but he was definitely not sober. Castiel was the only one of them that was completely sober by this point.

"Well, you know, in the last year or so, I've been spending a lot of time reading the Bible, since we just went through the Apocalypse."

Dean snorted. "Not that it was supposed to be the Apocalypse," he muttered.

"Quiet, I'm not done," Bobby said. "There was one passage that stuck out, just because it seemed like it didn't apply to you boys, thanks to the angels and their idiocy, no offence, Feathers."

"None taken," Castiel said.

Bobby saluted the angel with the bottle. "And then, well, you all know what happened."

"Bobby, can you get to the point?" Dean asked.

"Fine, hold your horses," Bobby said.

"What is the passage?" Castiel asked.

"It goes something like this: And as it is appointed unto men once to die, but after this the judgment," Bobby said. "And I just… we all died, at one point or another."

"Ah," Castiel said.

Sam grinned after a moment. "That doesn't fit!" he proclaimed.

Ok, maybe Sam was drunk. He had a right to be, though, so Bobby wouldn't begrudge him that.

And maybe Bobby was on his way to joining Sam, if he was already using words like begrudge. Not that he couldn't, but he normally didn't. Bobby sighed and stopped trying to justify his word choice in his head. He was drunk.

"How many times have we died, anyway?" Dean asked. He was looking pretty mellow, too.

"Dunno," Sam said. "I haven't been keeping track."

Castiel frowned. "Bobby has died once, though it was a near thing after he stabbed himself. I'm uncertain how many times Sam and Dean have died. It's very complicated. I died twice, killed by archangels both times."

"Exploded twice," Dean corrected.

For some reason, Sam found that funny. He was obviously trying not to laugh.

"You are both drunk," Castiel said flatly.

"Probably," Bobby said.

The angel turned to look at him. "You're drunk, too," he said.

"So?" Bobby asked.

Castiel tilted his head. "I see," he said. "No wonder you're willing to talk about the times you've died."

Sam leaned back and nearly overbalanced his chair. "How come you're not drunk, Cas?" he asked.

Castiel grinned. "I am an angel," he reminded Sam. "It will take considerably more to make me drunk."

"That's no fun," Dean said. "We gotta get you drunk, too."

"No thank you, Dean," Castiel said. "I like watching you drunk. It's… enlightening."

"Have we just been insulted?" Bobby wondered.

"Maybe," Sam said. "I can't tell."

"Of course not," Castiel said, but he was smiling slightly.

"Still, Bobby's right," Dean said. "About dying, anyway. We don't die once, any of us."

"Guess that's just another rule we break," Sam said brightly.

Sam and Dean started to snicker. Bobby sighed and shook his head before smiling as well.

Castiel just smirked. "I like breaking that rule," he declared.

* * *

I had originally planned to list all of Sam and Dean's deaths in this little ficlet, but apparently, when they're drunk, the boys are even less cooperative then normal.

The Bible Verse used is Hebrews 9:27, King James Version


End file.
